


Coping

by SilverWolf7



Series: Lucifer Bingo [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injured Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Bingo (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Bingo 2019 (Lucifer TV), Prompt Fic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worried Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Linda starts drinking alcohol to help her cope with being stabbed by Lucifer's mother.  Lucifer becomes overly worried she is mixing alcohol with her painkillers.
Relationships: Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: LuciferBingo





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer Bingo fic the fifth! Yep, that's right. This one is the last one in my line! BINGO! And the last one I got written and done is the first actual prompt, so this fic is going up top of my list. It's the little things that make me giggle.
> 
> The prompts in order are:
> 
> Alcohol - This fic!
> 
> Wall Sex - Turn On.
> 
> BDSM - Statuesque.
> 
> Vaginal Sex - Ladies Night Out.
> 
> Occupational Hazard - Bear of a Time.

Lucifer was still trying to come to terms with his wings growing in every time he tried to get rid of the bloody things. After the whole mess with his mother had come to its head and he had sent her off to live her life in a universe of her own, he had taken a week off to try and get his life back in order.

The kidnapping hadn't helped matters. He swore some parts of him were still sunburned even though he knew his skin had fully healed. Even his true form seemed to have healed since he got his wings back, which was kind of freaking him out a little.

He had no idea how to cope and with Linda only recently getting out of hospital after mum had almost killed her... Well, things just weren't really going too well.

He hadn't tried sex yet. Too afraid of wings suddenly returning to do so. That would be an utter disaster. So, he had gone to his go to coping strategy of drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

He wasn't expecting to find Linda at the bar, drinking a shot of something which looked very much like vodka.

But... Last he heard, being stabbed hurt a lot. Also, she was on pain meds. For that matter, wasn't she supposed to still be in the wheelchair because of where she was stabbed? He had no idea how fast or slow humans healed, but it seemed a long time to him. Wasn't she better a little fast?

Well, only one way to find out. He plastered a wide grin on his face he truly wasn't feeling and bounded his way towards his therapist. "Doctor Linda! Funny seeing you in here. And drinking. Aren't you supposed to be in a wheelchair?"

She jumped slightly in her seat, turning her head to look in his direction. "Oh! Lucifer, you scared me. I didn't hear you."

His grin eased to something more real at that. "Hah, of course not. You're in a noisy club. Drinking. Aren't you not supposed to mix alcohol with narcotics?"

She sighed, winced, held a hand to her easily punctured belly and frowned. "I didn't take them when I knew I would be drinking, Lucifer."

Worry began creeping up on him on hearing that. "Aren't you in pain then?"

She rolled her eyes and drank what was left in her glass. "Yes, Lucifer, without painkillers stab wounds hurt."

The worry was no longer just creeping up on him, it was beginning to do interesting things to his insides that he really didn't like. "Doctor Linda... Maybe you should go home, stop drinking alcohol, take your pain tablets and go to bed."

The look his therapist shot him at that made him back up a step. He was pretty sure Linda didn't blame him for her injuries. After all, it had been his mother who gave them to her, not him. But that look made him sure she was at least a little angry with him. Why though he didn't know. "I don't understand why you're angry with me..." he told her, just so she was aware of it.

"You're trying to tell me what to do."

He blinked and he was pretty sure the confusion he felt at that was all over his face. "Really? That's it? I gave you some advice and it made you angry?"

Linda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, that's not it. I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now, Lucifer." She sighed and looked down at her now empty glass.

He grinned at that, glad that it wasn't truly him she was mad at. "Yeah, I am getting that impression. Well, if you're not going to leave, at least come upstairs and sit on the couch. It's got to be a lot more comfortable than a bar stool."

She looked at him for a few seconds, before giving him a nod. "Okay, that's some advice I can definitely follow. Patrick, can I have my wheelchair back, please?"

Ah, so she did still need the chair then. It was good to know she had at least gotten help in here and didn't try walking or dancing or...well, enjoying all the types of fun outside drinking that people mostly enjoyed.

He grabbed the wheelchair as it was handed to him, so Linda didn't have to hurt herself lifting it and getting it ready to sit in. Lucifer put it on the ground and in no time had pulled it out into the seat he was used to seeing her wheeling about in nowadays.

Linda slowly got up and sat heavily in it, seemingly glad to be off the bar stool with no back support.

Slowly, he reached out to the handles and began moving it in the direction of the back rooms where the service lift was and would get him up to the floor below the penthouse. That way there would be no stairs to have to contend with.

Linda didn't seem angry at him again for doing the walking for her, instead of letting her wheel the chair on her own, but considering she was likely in a lot of pain and possibly done herself some injury to her stitches from getting up on the stool and walking the little she must have to get there that wasn't the most surprising thing. Still, it was disconcerting having her be so meek and quiet and letting him do this for her. Usually she was so independent.

It took five minutes for him to get her comfy and set up with a nice fluffy blanket and a drink of lemonade. Thankfully, she had her pain pills on her in her purse. Lucifer was worried about her drinking any more alcohol if she was goign to take them, hence the non alcoholic drink.

As it was, Linda decided to wait to take the pills, until after an hour just to make sure she didn't have any bad side effects. Lucifer nodded and watched her like a hawk as she sat there.

It was five minutes after she had drank the glass of lemonade, before she rolled her eyes, stared back and glared. "Okay, Lucifer, out with it."

He shifted in his seat. "I don't want to bother you when you're injured and not feeling well. My problems can wait."

Linda leaned back and pulled the blanket around her so she was more comfortable. "Trust me, right now dealing with your problems would be better than me thinking of my own."

He blinked at that and frowned. "Sounds like you need a therapist."

Linda closed her eyes and sighed again. "Yeah, that's likely true. But who can I go to, Lucifer? Who would believe me if I told them I was stabbed by the mother of a patient because I wouldn't hand over your private files. That and my patient is the Devil, and his mother the Goddess of all creation. Yes, that would go over so well."

He nodded. "True, but you could just leave out the devil and goddess part and it would sound much more... human."

She snorted at that, and nodded. "True. But then I would have to explain how I survived before bleeding out and how I got to a hospital so fast. Saying an angel stopped time to get me there on the word of a demon both of whom were worried for me? No, Lucifer. Just saying that isn't enough."

He made a face of disgust at that. He had forgotten about Maze and Amenadiel's part in saving her, even though he definitely knew they were there and had saved her life. "Yeah, sorry. My mind was kind of occupied with my kidnapping, losing my devil face and gaining my wings back. Guess both of our lives have been flung into the void of uncertainty for the time being. But, if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me. I'll listen, and I will definitely believe you."

Linda stared at him for a few long moments, before rolling her eyes. "This goes far beyond professional relationship between us, Lucifer."

He grinned at that. "True, but since we started out with sex as payment, it is blurry form the start. And while the sex has stopped, it is good to have you believe and accept and you're easy to talk to. If you need that, well, I am here."

Linda laughed at that and shook her head. "Well, that's true. Fine, but it isn't really that interesting, Lucifer. I know what the problem is. On a professional level."

Lucifer nodded, because he understood what she was trying to say. "You know on a professional level, but you've only even been on the other side of the couch before. You've never actually dealt with anything like this personally before."

Linda let out a low sigh, and it took him a few seconds to realise it wasn't of boredom, or anger, or anything really bad. She was relieved that he understood.

"I don't know exactly what you're going through, but I know what it is to be betrayed and hurt by people you are supposed to be able to trust. It hurts. A lot. Look at what my true self used to look like before it magically healed itself and now matches the face I mostly wear. I was burnt really badly and it was a very long time before I was able to move at all without bursting out in tears for the agony I was in. I know what it's like to be wounded badly."

Linda let a hand go down to her side where she was stabbed and gently prodded the area. He hoped she was just checking to see if the stitches were still in and didn't burst open. The last thing he wanted was to need medical help to sew her back up, because he was not willing to do that himself.

"I can't even imagine what you went through, Lucifer. I just got stabbed by your mother, but I didn't really know her and she was trying to break into your private information to get you to do what she wanted as blackmail. Or...something. I still don't understand why she wanted it other than to hurt you. And in doing so, she hurt me instead. She didn't get your file, but she did hurt you through me regardless."

Lucifer sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, just in case it wasn't checking the wound she was doing, but trying to hurt herself out of guilt. "Don't do this to yourself, Linda, please. I need you to not feel guilty over this. You did good and I couldn't ask for anyone better to protect me who is also human. You did more than anyone else would and for that, you have my gratitude and thanks."

She smiled at him and leaned down so she was laying up against his side. "Thanks, Lucifer. I think I needed to hear that. Though I am really not happy that your mother stabbed me and likely never will be."

He nodded at that. "Don't worry, I am not fine with that either, as you well know. Now, come on, let's quit the moping and do something to take our minds off our troubles that doesn't involve either sex or alcohol. How do you feel about Bones?"

She looked at him with a look of confusion in her eyes. "Umm, inside my body?"

He laughed at that. "No, no, the television show, Bones."

Her eyes cleared of the confusion, before shaking her head. "I haven't watched it, I have no idea."

He grinned. "Well, maybe something you like then, and know you like. Something fun. I haven't watched Bones myself, and think it would be a good show to binge, but not if you're new to it as well."

She nodded at that, getting comfortable against his side, before shrugging. "I don't know, tell me names until one sounds right for both of us and put that on."

He nodded, the smile on his face refusing to leave now he had something fun to do and Doctor Linda was getting better.

They settled for watching House M.D.

Watching it with an actual doctor even if she refused to believe she was that type of doctor even though she went through medical school was the most fun he had had outside sex for quite a while.

He'd have to do it again sometime when he felt his mood slipping.


End file.
